


Merrily, Merrily (Nightmares All The Time)

by burntoashes



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:42:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24537181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burntoashes/pseuds/burntoashes
Summary: Echo and Luna have been dating for a couple months now, but Echo never spends the night at Luna's and Luna is determined to find out why
Relationships: Echo/Luna (The 100)
Kudos: 15





	Merrily, Merrily (Nightmares All The Time)

Echo ignored the guilt building in her stomach as she tugged on her coat and gave Luna one last smile. She could see the question burning in the girls eyes, begging her to stay, but it remained unspoken. Nodding slightly, she turned away and slipped out the door into the winter cold. She hurried back to her own house and busied herself with tidying and chores before slipping into her bed and firmly shutting her eyes, begging her brain to allow her to sleep. 

***

Echo curled further into Luna's side and watched the snow pile up outside. The heating in Luna's house wasn't the best but a fire had been lit and the piles of blankets on top of them did their best to keep the two of them warm as they stared aimlessly out the window. The TV was playing some news broadcast but neither were paying attention to it.

A strange feeling of euphoria settled over Echo and she just tightened her grip on Luna, burrowing her head further into the brunette's neck. They had been sat like this for hours, just letting time pass by without a care in the world. It was only when Echo felt her eyes start to close and her shut down that she realised just how long had passed. 

She jerked upright, ripping out of Luna's grip, and frantically searched for a clock. Instead her eyes landed back on the window. The snow was piled up to her waist. There was no way she would be able to make it out the door, let alone back to her house. She was stuck here. 

"Echo?" Luna's voice hit her ears and she turned back to her girlfriend, "It's ok. I'm right here."

She sunk back down into Luna's grip but her body stayed tense, her mind running a hundred miles an hour. She knew there was no possible way for her to leave so she would have to spend the night here. Maybe she could convince Luna to sleep in separate rooms, but she knew that it would hurt her and she couldn't bare to see the pained expression on her girlfriends face. She could try and stay awake all night, but with Luna holding her that would be an almost impossible task.

"You can just stay here, you know," Luna's soft voice broke her train of thought and brought her attention back to the present, "There's enough room in the bed for both of us."

Echo sighed and nodded, "I know, I know. It's just... never mind." She trailed off and paused, taking a deep breath, "let's go find out if you're right."

She gave Luna a weak smile and climbed out of her lap, offering her a hand to help her up. She took it gratefully and gave Echo a small peck on the lips, squeezing her hand tighter and not letting go until they were in her room. 

It didn't take them long to go through their nighttime routines, with Luna loaning Echo a set of sleep clothes and a toothbrush, and all too soon they were slipping under Luna's covers. Before Echo could say anything, Luna wrapped her arms around Echo's waist and pulled her close. She could feel Echo's lips curling into a hesitant smile against her neck and her body slowly relaxing. It didn't take either of them long to fall asleep.

***

It was still dark when Echo was woken by Luna. She was breathing heavily and sweat was dripping down her face. Luna's hand was placed carefully on her arm and her gentle gaze was focused on Echo.

"You had a nightmare," Luna explained softly, helping Echo sit up and lean against the headboard. Echo sighed and leant her head against the wall. This was exactly what she hadn't wanted; for Luna to find out about her nightmares and then see her as weak, treat her as a glass figurine. Eventually Luna would come to her senses and just break up with her, leave her and take all her friends with her. 

She felt Luna's hand against her cheek and flicked her gaze to her, quickly looking away again. Luna softened and shifted a little to bring her other hand up to cup Echo's face, gently forcing their eyes to meet. She leaned in and firmly pressed her lips to Echo's, pulling away quickly. "I love you. All of you."

Echo stared at her for a moment before relaxing and resting her forehead on Luna's. "I love you too. So much"

Luna smiled at her, then gave her another quick kiss and settled back down into bed. Echo smiled back and curled back into Luna's arms, letting the soft kisses on the back her shoulder sooth her into a sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is very short but its something ok its something


End file.
